Harry Potter and The Ghost Re-Animated
by BiGDeal
Summary: Based roughly in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts after his disciplinary hearing held in front of the entire Wizengamot. Soaking in the Prefect's tub, he strikes up a conversation with Moaning Myrtle, with surprising results, resulting in the canon timeline going astray as new allies come to help out at Hogwarts, bringing their own variety of chaos and revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: For the canon-keepers, this is an AU story, blending at least two story lines (Harry Potter and Ranma) without care for their original timelines. Essentially, this would be located in the Harry Potter canon somewhere around the second half of August, 1995, but I'm going to be ignoring the canon. Apologies to everyone for going off-canon and keeping characters around who might be dead, injured, obliviated or otherwise incapacitated.

Harry sat on the tile floor of the massive tub and leanded back against the walls, and turned his head to look at Myrtle, who was trying to swish her feet back and forth in the water. Trying was the operative word as, being a ghost, the water disn't swish around her legs. Of course, still wearing shoes and stockings that were still effectively dry didn't add to the illusion.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"Hunh?" went Myrtle as she looked down from the stained glass mermaid to look down at Harry, then noticed that he was naked under the foam and soap bubbles. She blushed furiously, her face going a faint pink instead of the usual grey that she normally had. Looking frantically around, she focussed on the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"I... I was thinking about how I d-d-di ... b-b-b-became a ghost."

"Oh, what were you thinking about?" he asked quietly, moderately surprised that Myrtle wasn't moaning and groaning like her usual self.

"This is really stupid, but I think that something else happened in the bathroom besides my being a blubbering idiot about being teased by Olive, and then getting stoned by the basilisk. I mean, it seems to me that if I was making so much noise wailing like I usually did, Tom Riddle would have known that I was there. So why did he not wait until I left and then opened the Chamber? It doesn't seem to add up."

Harry thought about it. "OK, I've seen enough murder mysteries on the television at the Dursleys to throw out a possible theory. Why was Tom Riddle in the bathroom in the first place if he wasn't opening the Chamber in the first place, and what was he doing?"

Myrtle opened and closed her mouth several times. "Damn and blast! Something is just sitting there and it all snaps to me kicking the door open and yelling at Tom about the basilisk."

"Sorry," interrupted Harry, twisting around to get a good look at Myrtle. "You kicked the door open? The bathroom stalls open inwards."

Mytle looked down at him and her jaw dropped open. "Merlin's Beard and snapping snap-dragons! You're right, But all I can see is the door banging open and Tom's face... It's gone. All I can see is the the basilisk looking at me."

"Myrtle, something's not right. Close your eyes and don't think about it just answer my questions with whatever comes to your mind. OK?"

"Ok, here goes", she said as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Go ahead."

"What were you wearing that day?"

"That's easy, my school uniform with the heavier tights - it was cold that day, plus I had my favourite sweater on. The grey one with the little ducks that my Mum knitted for me. I can still remember how pleased she was when she gave it to me. Next question?"

"What did Olive say to you that had you crying?"

"The usual: my hair, my glasses, my deportment, my poor scores, my going to be expelled..."

"Expelled? For what?"

Myrtle kept her eyes closed and twisted her fingers and hands. "I couldn't do a spell if my life depended on it, and I had an exam that day and I had to get a pass somehow."

"How were you going to get a pass for the exam?" popped out of him before he planned on saying anything.

"Get the answers from Tom in return for a blow..." Myrtle went a solid shade of red and looked at Harry. "Job," she finished and looked away.

Harry looked down into the water at his lap, and his now rampant member. "Sorry, Myrtle. Did I hear you clearly? You were getting answers in return for ahem favours?"

Myrtle look at Harry and laughed. "I don't know where that came from, Harry, but I know that it's true, even thoguh I don't know why as I keep seeing me kick the door. No. I'm not kicking it open. I'm kicking it closed and Tom's pushing it wide open so I can see the bas..."

Myrtle started crying, deep racking sobs as she wrapped her arms around herself. "He's waving his wand and yelling something. Explo...explodium... no, explodium cadaverous reducto! And I can rember flying apart. That's it, but what spell is that?"

Harry pushed himself out of the bath and down beside Myrtle. Placing his arms around her and finally holding his arms in the right position and willing them to actually hold Mytle. What was amazing was that Myrtle did feel solid to him as she turned in towards him and wailed unto his chest, tears running down her cheeks and off unto him.

Several minutes went by as Myrtle wound down from a full-blown wailing to hiccupping and sniffling and then pushed herself off of Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. I haven't had a cry like that in a long, long time..." The words faded as she realized that her hands were resting on Harry's chest as opposed to being in his chest.

Harry was looking at Myrtle's hand, which like the rest of her was still translucent against his very solid flesh.

They looked at each other. "What did we do?" "I don't know, do you?"

Harry swallowed. Myrtle swallowed. Harry looked down at Myrtle's hand and squeezed it lightly and she responded with a squeeze herself. They then looked at her feet which were still in the bath. She kicked her feet and they still were ghostly and without creating ripples or splashes. She then pulled her hand from Harry's grip and swirled it into the water. No new ripples and when she pulled her hand back, no water dripped off of it. She then pinched Harry's cheek.

"Ow!" went Harry as he rubbed his cheek and looked at her.

"Sorry, Harry," Myrtle whispered as she looked in his eyes. "What did we do?"

"You remembered a spell, and a really nasty one - a death curse, one of the disintegration ones from the use of reducto. I think that remembering it seemed to have broken it at last partially. I mean that you're still a ghost but you can remember the curse that killed you. Um, wait, you were petrified by the basilisk. If you were hit with a reducto curse, then there couldn't have been anythign to petrify."

"Myrtle, what do you remember next? No matter how crazy or stupid. Close your eyes and try."

Myrtle shifted a bit away from Harry so that she could sit upright and closed her eyes. "I seem to be thinking 'I'm not all here' and hearing Tom saying 'something something something ressurect something something imperio'. Does that make sense?"

"Imperius curse defintiely, but ressurect..." Harry had a wild thought occur to him. "Oh my, if he did that back then... I think that Tom put his feet very firmly into the Dark Arts and brought you back from the dead, not as a zombie but actually brought you back so he could smack you with an Imperius curse. It had to be that way because a zombie wouldn't be petrified by a basilisk. Petrification works on living createures with eyes and a working brain. Did he say anthing else?"

Myrtle frowned, closed her eyes and her lips moved as she tried to remember what Tom Riddle had said before she looked at the basilisk. Harry watched her mouth and thought that she was really cute when she wasn't wailing and moaning. He shook his head to drive the thought out.

"He's saying something about enough being there for him to control and that I would never tell anyone about what we were doing and that I was to look past him and into his pet's eyes. That's it, I think."

She opened her eyes and looked at the hand that Harry had been holding then held it up at shoulder level, palm facing away from her and Harry. "That's wrong. Something's missing. No, not right, I've got something HERE that shouldn't be THERE."

She wiggled her fingers and then turned to Harry, holding up her hand with the pinkie finger curled in. "That's it, Harry! I was missing my pinkie! Could it not have been petrified? I mean, I have it now but didn't when I looked in the basilisk's eyes as I was trying to shield myself from it. That didn't work."

Harry shuddered, not from what they were talking about but beacuse his butt was on a cold tile floor and he was drying off.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go take a look at the washroom. If it got ressurected but hadn't had a chance to attach to the rest of you, it might not have been found when you were and it could still be there. No one would have thought of it. Tom Riddle's a nasty person - committing two crimes to cover another. What did you do that ticked him off like that?"

Myrtle shruggled. "Can't remember. It's a total muddle now with this and that bouncing around in my head, everything saying that it is a true memory. Come on, Harry, get dressed and we can solve this and maybe I can actually be put to rest. I'm fed up with haunting ... I want a real life or death."

She reached down and pulled up on Harry's hand dragging him towards his clothing. Looking down at his naked body, she snickered and then kissed his cheek. "You're pretty cute, Harry, even with your clothes off."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: For the canon-keepers, this is an AU story, blending at least two story lines (Harry Potter and Ranma) without care for their original timelines. Essentially, this would be located in the Harry Potter canon somewhere around the second half of August, 1995, but I'm going to be ignoring the canon. Apologies to everyone for going off-canon and keeping characters around who might be dead, injured, obliviated or otherwise incapacitated.

Harry sat on the tile floor of the massive tub and leanded back against the walls, and turned his head to look at Myrtle, who was trying to swish her feet back and forth in the water. Trying was the operative word as, being a ghost, the water disn't swish around her legs. Of course, still wearing shoes and stockings that were still effectively dry didn't add to the illusion.

- Second Chapter -

Harry caught the gob-smaked expressions of his schoolmates as he charged down the stairs from the fifth level, dragging Myrtle along behind him. The Boy Who Lived actually man-handling a ghost.

Myrtle huffed. "I could just fly down or teleport, you know."

Harry slowed down and looked at her. "I know but this is more fun. If I went down by myself, I'd get slowed down by people asking questions. With you with me, no one is thinking enough to actually step in front of us."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled back, slowing him to a walk. "Look, let's go together. If someone stops us, they'll have to just keep up. OK?"

He smiled back "OK. but we've got to run because the next staircase is going to shift out and we'll have to go all the way around rather than going straight down two stories."

"Why didn't you say so?!" She pushed forward and flew down the staircase and along the landing to the next staircase, dragging Harry behind her. Shifting gears, he got his legs and feet working and caught up to her, running beside her flaoting form.

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice from somwhere off to the side. He quickly glanced and saw Hermione and Ron standing on a disconnected stairway.

"First floor girls' washroom!" he called back as the staircase that he and Myrtle were on slotted into the first floor level. Myrtle dragged him along the corridor to the washroom and slipped through the door until Harry's hand met the door.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Harry," came her faint voice as she released Harry's hand and went the rest of the way through the door then came back out, looking embarassed. "I wasn't thinking."

Harry shrugged and opened the door, holding it open for Myrtle to come through. She looked at him and said, "How do we find my missing finger, if it is still here. Do your TV shows give us any ideas?"

"Yes, blood spatters." Seeing her going a faint green and looking not very much her usual self. "Sorry. I'm thinking that the curse that killed you the first time was something that he didn't plan on doing, so it may have just popped out. If you exploded, things would have gone everywhere. Since you were sitting in a stall, things would have gone every which way but would have hit the walls and the ceiling and dropped back."

Walking into a cubicle, he looked around and then pulled the door open and looked around.

"If Tom panicked when he used the curse, then he might have been almost as panicked when he resurrected you and was thinking that everything would have come flying back. So he would have not visualized everything coming back along the path that it came out of the cubicle but in a direct line. That means that the finger dropped behind something that blocked the direct line back..."

"Harry," came Myrtle's voice. "I was in the cubicle on the other side, second one along from the far end."

Harry blushed at her acidic comment. "Oops!" He went over to the cubicle that Myrtle was standing in front of and sat down. "Like this?"

Myrtle snickered. "Hands up as if you were trying to push the door shut... Yes, like that."

Harry looked around and up and down, then stood on the toilet seat and looked at the ceiling and walls.

"The light fixtures..." He hopped down and stepped out of the stall and stood under the first lamp. "Does it look like something is up there inside the matt glass?"

Myrtle leviated and look down into the bowl. "Ew! Gross! No one's dusted in here for ages, but it's only a dust bunny, no fingers. Harry. I just thought of something. The Law of Similarities - you can track someone by having a bit of their clothing. Can we do something like that using me? I mean, it's my finger and ..."

"Using you as the piece of clothing? We covered the basics last term but I've never tried it..."

"Go ahead, Harry. Just make it so that I get a warm,colder,hotter feeling."

Harry thought about it and pulled out his wand, closing his eyes and chanting under his breath while gently weaving his wand back and forth. He pointed it at Myrtle and called "Quaerite maxime absentis!" A flood of speckles flew from the want and surrounded Myrtle. Looking down at the speckles that continued circling around her, she reached out her hand and pointed across the room. Nothing really changed.

She stepped further out in the room and started pointing around the room. When her hand came up and pointed towards the ceiling, the speckles started to swarm towards her hand. As she walked out in the room, and back and forth, she observed the way the sparkles circled her and the hand.

She laughed and looked at Harry. "It works! It seemed stongest over this way." She walked towards the far wall, with the sparkles becoming more concentrated around her hand. Finally, standing under the last ceiling light, she pointed at it and all the sparkles leapted to her finger and then exploded.

"Looks like this is the one," she whispered as she levitated up and looked into the light's bowl.

"Harry! I don't know if I should be jumping for joy or being sick. It's here, but all shrivelled up like a stick."

Before Harry could say anything, she reached into the bowl and touched what she'd seen. A flash of light shattered the bowl and Myrtle stared at her hand as she slowly descended to the floor.

Holding out her hand, she whispered "What's happening, Harry?"

The finger had attached itself to Myrtle's hand where it belonged and was gradually become fatter and pinker rather than the dried brown twig that it previously was moments ago. As Harry and Myrtle stared, the translucency of Myrtle's hand next to the finger became solid flesh and spread outward across her hand and up her arm. It swept up her arm and across the rest of her body, taking seconds to complete the transformation.

Myrtle stood fully fleshed in front of Harry, staring at him as he started back. They both realized the same thing at the same time: Myrtle's flesh had come back but her sghostly clothing had not. She was totally naked.

"Ahhhhh!" they both squawked at the same time and spun away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: For the canon-keepers, this is an AU story, blending at least two story lines (Harry Potter and Ranma) without care for their original timelines. Essentially, this would be located in the Harry Potter canon somewhere around the second half of August, 1995, but I'm going to be ignoring the canon. Apologies to everyone for going off-canon and keeping characters around who might be dead, injured, obliviated or otherwise incapacitated.

Harry sat on the tile floor of the massive tub and leanded back against the walls, and turned his head to look at Myrtle, who was trying to swish her feet back and forth in the water. Trying was the operative word as, being a ghost, the water disn't swish around her legs. Of course, still wearing shoes and stockings that were still effectively dry didn't add to the illusion.

Oh, yes. All the characters, etc. are the property of the copyright holders. These storeis are made for your personal enjoyment and are not to be distributed in any form or format without the permission of all involved parties.

- Third Chapter -

"Ahhhhh!" they both squawked at the same time and spun away from each other.

"M-m-m-Myrtle!" gasped Harry. "Here. Take my robe!" as he scrambled to unclasp his cloak and pass them back to Myrtle without trying to take a look.

The cloak was bumped and then dragged out of his hand.

"All right. I'm decent, sort of. You can turn around."

Harry saw that Myrtle was stiull turned away from him with her naked legs and shoeless feet sticking out from under. She looked over her shoulder as she pulled the cloak closer around her.

"Harry, what happened?"

"I don't really know. The only thing that I can think of is that Tom Riddle's resurrection spell still was in effect as your finger hadn't returned to your body and it had been presered alle years. You touching it must have reactivated it and the spell completed itself. How do you feel?"

"Bloody cold! Bloody cold. I can feel everything too! I'm afread too. How long is the spell going to last and will I go back to bering a ghost or will I actually die, or will I just live forever?"

Harry stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Myrtle and hugged her to his chest. "I don't know but the first thing we should do is find Professor McGonagall..."

"Harry!" came two shouts from the doorway. Myrtle tried to spring away from Harry but he pulled her back and then turned to face the indignant expressions of Ron and Hermione. Sweeping Myrtle up into his arms, he carried her past the broken lamp glass towards his friends, depositing Myrtle facing them.

"OK, you two. Yes. I've gone and done it again. And it's not what you think. This is Myrtle and..."

"Moaning Myrtle?! But she's a ghost!", popped Ron just before Hermione smacked him across the back of his head. "Ow! Well, she is, or she was, Herm..."

"Oh, just be quiet and listen to Harry's explanation first" came Hermione's acidic comment. She then looked at Harry and Myrtle, then took a hard look up and down Myrtle's body or rather the lack of any clothing except for Harry's cloak. "Well?"

Harry ran his hand that wasn't holding Myrtle through his hair. "I... I ... I think that we should go to talk to Professor McGonagall. This is going to be complicated enough to tell once. Come on, Myrtle."

Taking her hand in his, he walked out of the washroom and headed for the Transfiguration Classroom.

Half an hour passes, confusion reigns as Harry is seen "with a naked girl!"

Minerva McGonagall set out the tea service and looked over at the newly-reanimated and fully-clothed-if-borrowed Myrtle who was sitting crammed up beside Harry on the sofa while Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore occuppied the remaining chairs in front of her desk in the classroom.

Dumbledore stroked his chin after setting his tea and cookies on the small table beside his chair. "We're going to have to get the aurors to take a look at this. Being killed twice in the same day by the same person, coupled with an illegal resurrection and an imperious curse. I don't think that the Ministry of Magic can say this was just a schoolboy prank or exists in the imagination of a certain young man with a scar. However, I must say, Young Potter, you do have a knack for events like this. No, I'm not saying that this is your fault but the Gryffindor in you. The aurors will also be able to tell us exactly what Myrtle's legal status is and we can go from there. Until it does get settled, please consider that you're our guest, my dear."

Myrtle shifted and blushed. "Thank you, everyone. SIGH I really didn't want to have all this happen."

"Nonsense, my child," Professor McGonagall. "Though I must say, your status is going to cause a lot of confusion in many parts of the Ministry of Magic as well as #some# new staff members." Putting down her teacup, she picked up a cookie and nibbled at it with a smile.

"Are you sure that you don't want to attend classes? No, I thought not but I had to ask. Before the aurors arrive, I think that Albus wants you to have a thorough medical examination. Harry, can you take Myrtle over to the hosptial and wait for her? Gryffindor house is best for her for the next while. Herminon and Ron, I think that you have your own tasks to perform."

The four young people nodded and made their departures.

When the door closed, Minerva looked over at the headmaster. "OK, Albus. I can see those wheels spinning behind your eyes. What is going on?"

"We've got guests coming, and I wonder if Myrtle's sudden change of status is going to be the start of a new distraction for Harry."

"Oh, come on! He's fifteen years old and becoming a young man. He's not the boy that he was when he first came here and he probably could stand having female company. Or is there something about Myrtle that I should know?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard several times. "Only rumours that were circulating before and after her death, or is that deaths, or... well whatever. I'm not going to judge Myrtle on rumour and innuendo. Anywise, I've got a scrying call to make to the Auror's Office. Harry is right about one thing. this is beyond our skills to investigate. What did Young Potter call it: CSI? Yes, ask for a CSI team to investigate and to look at Myrtle. This is something way beyond our skills to detect and draws conclusins from. Good afternoon, Minerva. I'll see you at dinner."

Minerva looked at Dumbledore's back as he departed the classroom and closed the door behind him, and then watched the house elves tidying up the tea service. "Guests? He never mentioned that before. The sly dog. He's got something on the go but what could Myrtle and her history... Oh, boiling cauldrons...no, SHIT! He's probably locked Myrtle's records and teachers' notes so even the Ministry of Magic can't get at them by now."

Sitting back in her chair, she picked up her now tepid cup of tea and sighed. "Might as well check to make sure the Gryffindor guest room is clean and tidy..."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: For the canon-keepers, this is an AU story, blending at least two story lines (Harry Potter and Ranma) without care for their original timelines. Essentially, this would be located in the Harry Potter canon somewhere around the second half of August, 1995, but I'm going to be ignoring the canon. Apologies to everyone for going off-canon and keeping characters around who might be dead, injured, obliviated or otherwise incapacitated.

Harry sat on the tile floor of the massive tub and leanded back against the walls, and turned his head to look at Myrtle, who was trying to swish her feet back and forth in the water. Trying was the operative word as, being a ghost, the water disn't swish around her legs. Of course, still wearing shoes and stockings that were still effectively dry didn't add to the illusion.

Oh, yes. All the characters, etc. are the property of the copyright holders. These storeis are made for your personal enjoyment and are not to be distributed in any form or format without the permission of all involved parties.

- Fourth Chapter -

"Harry? I have a confession to make," Myrtle said as they walked down the hallway toards the main courtyard to take the shortcut over to the Hospital Wing.

"Mmm?" went Harry, lost in his own thoughts.

"Harry, my memory was never impacted, at least about the events that went on before I d-d-died. I really wan't a very nice girl. Not mean and nasty but what I did. I really shouldn't have come to Hogwarts as I wan't a great, heck I wasn't even a mediocr witch. Even with all the help of the other students and even the teachers, I was barely scraping through. That last year, it went from barely scraping to totally failing. I couldn't face my parents - they'd put everything into my going to Hogwarts and I was failing them as well. I gave up on everything. Classwork, homework, clothing, even washing and bathing. Towards the end, my housemates were tossing me into the showers on an almost daily basis, not teasing but because I smelled so bad. To get the grades to pass the exams, I cheated in the worst possible way. Not just Tom Riddle but anyone who wanted to take a shot at me - anyone who could give me answers to the questions. Crazy thing was, the only thing I drew the line at was... was.." She choked up.

Harry turned her and set her back against a nearby plinth. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Again... Again... Are you sure that you want me to know everything?"

Myrtle realized that she was crying a flood but not moaning or wailing. Dashing the backs of her hands across her eyes, she nodded. "I was really the worst sort of person for you to know. Not evil like Tom Riddle's turned out like. SIGH OK, really, really low morals. The only thing that I hung on to was ... was... was... my virginity! There, I said it! My powers sucked like a lemon fruit jelly and yet I wouldn't give up on them beacuse that would be admitting to my parent and myself that I was a failure."

She sniffed and wiped her nose on her arm, then looked at Harry and shrugged. "Sorry, no hankies came with this and I don't think that you do, do you?"

Harry chuckled. "Ever-ready Harry Hermione calls me among other names. Here, tidy yourself up and don't worry about giving it back."

Myrtle gently pulled the handkerchief from Harry's fingers and wiped her nose then made dabs at the wet marks on her sleeve.

Myrtle blushed, then braced herself. "Look, Harry, I've had twenty years to think about what I've done, and I'm decided that whoever knows me will also know my failings. If you decide that you don't want me to be around you and your friends, I understand. I do have one request for you to consider: I want you to be my first."

Harry was absolutely stunned. "You mean... That's a big step, Myrtle. I means that you'll be unable to gain any skills or abilities beyond what you do have right nbow, and you probably won't be allowed to stay at Hogwarts."

Whatever else Harry would have said was stopped by Myrtle placing her hand over his mouth. "I know, Harry. It's not the princess being rescued by a shining knight. that dream died a miserable death my first year here at Hogwarts. I've got nothing else that I can give you as thanks for you rescuing me from beign a ghost for the rest of eternity. Think about it. That's all that I ask, otehr than you keep this a secret only for yourself. I'll wait for your answer and we won't talk about this any more. OK"

Harry looked down at his feet. "OK... I guess. Look, Dumbledore asked that I get you over to the Hospital. If I don't get you there, he'll suspect that we've been doing something other than simply walking over there. Oh, crumpets! Now, I'm thinking down those lines myself."

Myrtle laughed. "OK, no teasing from me on that topic. Let's get going, but do think about our conversation. I know what I'm giving up, and I do like you."

Two hours later at the Hospital clinic...

"Harry Potter?" Nurse Pomfrey's gentle voice came from berside Harry's ear and he jumped.

"Sorry, I was nodding off."

"Yes," Nurse Pomfrey said. "You've had a busy day, so a catnap is quite all right. Miss Myrtle's asked for you since all of her test have ben completed. Please follow me."

As she strightened up and turned to walk down the hallway from the wiaitng room, Harry took a couple of quick steps to catch up so he could talk quietly. "Is Myrtle OK?"

"Physically, she's perfectly normal and healthy. However, she did tell me her story of what she was like #before#... I normally don't step in on my patients' private lives, but be nice to her, Harry. She needs friends. I fear that she may do something very stupid and irrevocable."

"Like what she offered to give me?"

"That's one way of discretely putting it. She meant that and I think that you should think long and hard about it, and how you are going to respond. Words have more power than spells, and can cut deeper than the sharpest knife."

"Do you mean that I should, you know?"

"Ah, I'm sorry but I can't answer that as I'm not your conscience. All I can say is that you need to think about this and not make it an act of youthful hormones gone rampant. Ah! Here we are, Harry. Myrtle's all ready to leave. Headmaster has sent me a note that the Aurors have arrived and have done a preliminary inspection of the bathroom, but would like to talk to both of you, seperately and together."

Three hours later, and several applications of Veritaserum to Myrtle and Harry. In the Room of Requirment with everyone scattered around the room in comfortable chairs as well as two men in judicial robes seated behind a table stacked with documents.

One of the men behind the table stood and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I am Elphias Doge, Special Advisor to the Wizengamot and longstanding friend of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside me is Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley, who will be acting as recording secretary but who is permitted to comment on or clarify anything that this body may discuss or rule on. Present at this meeting are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, all students at said Hogwarts School, Professors Albus Dombledore and Minerva McGonagall of said Hogwarts School, Nurse Poppy Pomfrey also of said Hogwarts Scholls, and lastly Myrtle, recently a ghost of said Hogwarts School. Also present are Aurors from the Ministry of Magic, who will enter their sworn deputations into the record of this judicial review.

This is a judicial review of the facts surrounding the original death of said Myrtle, as well as entering into evidence the facts recently uncovered regarding the said death of Myrtle as well as her seeming resurrection and determination of her actual status within said Hogwarts School and the British Wizarding World as a whole."

Elphia Doge droned on for what seemed to be hours, starting with the original history of Myrtle, her death and haunting, including the petition to the Ministry of Magic for Myrtle's exorcism and resulting long-term haunting of Hogwarts. It then moved to to grilling each of the people present under oath for their involvement in the day's activities, with the occassional break for bathroom calls as well as snacks. The afternoon dragged on, resulting in Dumbledore, Harry and Ron receiving sharp elbows in their ribs as they napped out. The second half of the afternoon was spent reviewing the Aurors' testimony, focussing on what happened to Myrtle and validating that she was now 100% alive with good health virgo-intacta.

Finally, with the dinner gong ringing somewhere in the distance, Elphia Doge pulled a document that Percy Weasley passed him.

"Based upon the evidence presented, both on the original death, the actual deaths as well as her resurrection, this is the decision of this panel. It can be appealed by any party involved with the final decision being made by a full meeting of the the Wizengamot. Until such time that an appeal is approved and enacted by the Wizengamot, this decision will be in effect. The original deaths of Myrtle has resulted in the issuance of a death certificate by the normal regulatory bodies as well as the Ministry of Magic. The resurrections of Myrtle have not changed the legal standing of those death certificates. Rather, there is a legal limbo in which Myrtle can appeal to the Wizengamot for clarification. However, such clarifications will be a point-in-time and not retroactive to the original events. That is, Myrtle, you would be #alive# from the point of the decision onwards."

"Based upon the evidence presented as well as any close parallels in judicial proceedings and law, the most equitable position is for Myrtle to receive the legal designation of 'magical creature'. While this does not give the complete set of rights and privileges of a living person, it does provide protection from being an unclassified creature, which provides no legal protection of your person. The opinion of myself and that of the Court Scribe is that the difference is marginal at best and requires the protection under legal proceedings. To this end, we have prepared and will sign the following documents: a writ of manumission on behalf of Hogwarts that rescinds the original declaration with regards to the request by Olive Hornby and her subject haunting of said Hogwarrts School; a writ of possession on behalf of Harry Potter with said Hogwarts School with Mister Potter being the primary party and said Hogwarts School having an abiding and continuing interest in the health and welfare of said Myrtle, now declared to be a former ghost of said Hogwarts School and to be a magical creature under the care and control of said Harry Potter."

With that, he sat down and signed the documents as Percy Weasley pointed at the appropriate points, then Percy signed them at other point, the pointed at Professor Dumbledore and had his sign the forms at other locations. Percy then pointed at Harry and waved him forward to the desk and spun the second document around, pointed at a spot on it and held up a quill.

Harry stood up and slowly walked forward to the desk, then took the quill and signed the document, all the time, his mind trying to grasp the content of the last speech. Standing there, he watched as Percy put the documents into a folder, then put the folder into a briefcase, and spun the case over, and then opened the case removing what looked like the original folder, then repeated the operation again, removing a second folder from the case, followed by a third copy that he added to the pile of documents beside him. He then signed his name to the other folders and handed one each to Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

Seeing Harry's absolutely mystified expression, Percy reached into the pile of documents and pulled out a book entitled "Registry of Magical Creatures" and opened it to a page. "Here is what is registered to you, Harry." Turning the book around and opening the book flat in front of Harry, he pointed at a small section with Harry's name. Below Harry's name, was one row with a picture. Myrtle's picture. One that showed her without her usual messy hair, the entry was simple: her name, no last name, data of death, classification: magical creature - Spirit Division (resurrected ghost).

Harry looked up at the other entries on the page and saw house-elves with much the same type of pictures and short descritpions.

The light came on. Harry looked at Percy and whispered "I own her?" Percy nodded. "It's the best that we could do to protect her. Sorry. It was that or leave her completely off of the list."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: In response to tuatara, check the potter Wiki articles on how house-elves are treated. Essentially, they are slaves, owned property, and there are no standards for how they are treated or can be used for (read "lemons"). Under regular non-magic British law, it is illegal to be a slaveowner (see the history of john Newton of "Amazing Grace" fame.) Not going to make this story a political statement (slavery still exists in the modern world) but Myrtle's non-human status will be impacted by events and her reactions will be part of the basic plot.

Oh, yes. All the characters, etc. are the property of the copyright holders. These stories are made for your personal enjoyment and are not to be distributed in any form or format without the permission of all involved parties.

- Fifth Chapter -

Ron nudged Hermione as she sat at a study desk in the Gryffindor common room. When she looked up, he twisted his head towards the couch in front of the fire where Harry's and Myrtle's heads could be seen leaning against each other as they stared into the fire.

Hermione looked at Ron with a "don't you dare bother them" expression and put her quill down and walked towards the hidden doorway into the hall. Ron took the hint and walked out behind her.

Walking over to the rail beside the staircase, she turned and watched Ron take a position beside her.

Ron looked at her and finally said the words that they'd both been thinking. "OK. What do we do now? I mean, Harry's our friend and we should be supporting him, but I've got no idea what to do."

"Same here, Ron. Professor McGonagall has guest room set up for her and everyone's contributed something, even the other houses. That hearing ... that hearing... Well, I don't think that anyone was prepared for their decision, and we're just sleep-walking."

"Yeah, sleepwalking" and then Ron started blushing as he looked at his feet and scuffed them on the floor.

"Ron Weasley! You are thinking that they'll do THAT, are you?", Herminone whispered as she whacked him on the back of the head.

"Well, he owns her and she has to obey him in all his commands. OK, it's my mind being corrupted somewhere. If it was me, I'd be tempted. Hey! Don't go telling Harry that. "

Ron looked up and saw Hermione blushing just as furiously. "Oh, crap! Don't complain about me. I'll bet my next package from home that you're thinking the same thing."

Hermine nodded slowly. "Totally wrong but I can't help it."

They turned and stared across the Grand Staircase, not really noticing anything going on in front of them.

"Ah-hem!" came from behind them, and both jumped and spun around. Standing in front of them was Professor McGonagall, who had a strained smile on her face.

"Feeling a bit out of sorts?" she asked, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again. Both looked at their shoes and nodded.

"Can you give this to Harry and Myrtle when you go back in? It's a permission slip allowing Harry to take a couple days off from classes, plus permission slips and Floo passes so they can go to do any needed banking arrangements and get proper clothes for Myrtle. Oh, and there's a passkey for one of the sealed Gryffindor suites if they want to set up housekeeping..."

Professor McGonagall stopped and Ron and Hermione looked up to see her sporting a bit of a blush.

Ron coughed into his hand, and then reached out for the packet. "Yes, no matter what we do and say, we keep bumping into THAT, don't we?"

He got sharp looks from both ladies at that comment, shrugged and tried using the Weasley charm for all that it was worth.

"Mom always talked about elephants in the rooms, and I never quite understood what she meant until today," Ron continued. "Harry's our friend and he needs our support even if he doesn't know what he's going to be doing. No matter what, Hermione and I'll be there to help."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," came the quiet words from Professor McGonagall s she released the packet into Ron's hand. "Tell him that the suite is available if he needs it and when he needs it."

Ron and Hermione nodded and headed back into the common room.

##Three hours later...##

Harry lay on the bed and stared at his canopy when he heard quiet steps padding across the room and up to the edge of his bed.

"Harry?" came the quiet whisper.

"Myrtle?" He pulled back the bed curtains and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

She scuffed her toes against the cold floor, looking sheepish and fearful. "It's not what you think. I couldn't sleep and everything's spinning around and around... "

"And here I am, counting the threads in the canopy. Want to join me? No, that's not what I meant. I mean..."

She snickered. "I keep stubbing my toes on that. I think Ronald and Hermione are doing the same thing, and everyone else is walking around as if the rugs were made of eggs."

Harry pulled the quilts over and Myrtle climbed in and snuggled up beside him. "Sorry, I thought when I was a ghost that I'd sleep like a baby if I ever got resurrected. Well, here I am, resurrected and I'm more wide awake than when I was a ghost. Is that silly or what?"

Harry smiled. "Much the same for me. I've never even owned a pet before and I'm trying to figure out what I should be doing or not doing or if I'm going to be a good master or not or..."

Myrtle chuckled into his chest and sighed. "Sounds like we're a good match for each other. Can I stay here until I get sleepy? I promise that I'll go back to my borrowed bed."

Harry chuckled back. "I can just imagine everyone freaking out at wake-up tomorrow and we're still in bed together, and Professor McGonagall dragging up up to see Nurse Pomfrey to get some elixir from Severus Snape or Alastor Moody to quell our 'youthful out-of-control hormones'." The latter delivered in a tone that sounded more like Dumbledore than McGonagall.

Her head was shaking from side to side as she tried to suppress a hearty laugh. "Aside from getting potioned to within an inch of our lives, what are our plans for tomorrow besides breakfast?"

"I want to talk to the Goblins at Gringotts, probably starting with whoever Bill Weasley can introduce us to. Listen to me on this: I want to set up a drawing account for you with your own money. Regardless of what the MofM just decreed, and probably because of that, I want you to have as much independence as I can give you. Oh, even that sounds like cods-wallop and condescending. I don't want you to think that I think of you as an animated doll to fulfill my fantasies. I want to see the real Myrtle and learn about you, good, bad and indifferent. And I want you to stay you, yourself and not become just an extension of me. Am I making sense?"

Her sleepy "hun-hun" told him that he should push her back to her own bed, but he pulled the quilt over them and drew a deep breath, feeling that the world was not banging at his doors for the first time in days. The last thing he remembered was the soft scent of whoever's shampoo Myrtle had borrowed.

"Harry!" came Ron's voice in his ear. Harry shot up in his bead and quickly looked around for Myrtle, and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Ron caught the not-so-furtive glances. "I think Hermione dragged her off first thing this morning. I heard Myrtle moaning about sleeping for five more minutes and Hermione telling her to get into the shower before everyone else got up. Amazing how voices carry from the washrooms when no one else is up. I'm just returning the favour."

Harry flipped the quilts aside and climbed out of the bed, feeling around for his slippers. Pulling the bedding straight, he pulled on his robe and grabbed his towel and washing cloth and stumbled towards the boys' bathroom.

"Thanks, Ron! Are you prefect today or are you just riding herd on me?"

"Bit of each. Not giving the gossips something to talk about or take pictures of is what Hermione and I can do for the two of you right now."

"Yeah. Sounds like a great idea. So is keeping everything within school rules. With school starting in about a week will give the rumour mill time to wind down. Well, OK, wind down a bit is more like it."

"Go and wash up. You want to look your best this morning. No bed-head, falling asleep during breakfast and getting all embarrassed because someone mentioned something that might be construed as something else. OK?"

Harry grinned at his friend. "Can you save two places for me and Myrtle? I'm not going to park her in the back of the room. If she's a guest of Gryffindor, then she can eat with use if she so chooses, not because someone expects it of her." His voice strengthened on the last sentence.

Ron gave him a thumbs-up gesture and make shooing gestures towards the washroom before turning back to his bed and pulling out his clothing for the day from the trunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thanks for the flood of "follow" and "favourite" from everyone (we're talking about 26 in the three days that I started things running). Sad to say, the reason that I'm so productive is that I got a wonderful gift from my wife - last week she was helping out at our church's March Break Day Camp. Yep, brought home a little surprise - by Tuesday, she had a serious cough and I was bad enough that I came home at lunch, was out all of Thursday, and worked from home this morning, and took this afternoon as a Personal Obligations Day so I could do some medical appointments. Yep, got my annual lung-sucking chest cold, am now am on the Z-PAC antibiotics and a headache that won't stop. Even typing on the laptop while letting the TV drone is getting to be too much.

Plot spoiler alert - going to see if I can get through breakfast and then take a couple days doing absolutely nothing so I can start the new week in a state fit for work.

- Sixth Chapter -

Harry stepped into the Great Hall, with Myrtle's hand wrapped around his right one in a death grip. Just inside the doorway, the stopped as the entire room went silent and everyone pivoted in the seats to look at them.

Ron stood up and waved, then pointed at the two empty seats between him and Hermione. As they walked the length of the table towards the empty seats, everyone one else slowly turned to follow them.

Harry pulled out the chair beside Hermione and whispered "You'd better sit down here, you look like you're ready to faint."

Myrtle blushed and sat in the chair that Harry held for her, and he gently pushed it in as she shifted forward. "thank you."

Harry quickly sat down in his chair and shifted it forward.

A momentary silence occurred as Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat.

"I see that everyone has heard the news or at least the rumours. Yes, Myrtle has just had her status changed. She is no longer a ghost but is now a full-blooded human but because of her death and recent resurrection, the Ministry of Magic has declared that she is a magical creature of the Spirit variety."

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have signed the necessary paperwork to manumit her from her duties as a Hogwarts ghost."

"The Ministry of Magic has also declared that she is under the protection of Harry Potter, with Hogwarts School having an abiding interest in her life and welfare."

There was a gentle rumble from among the students, quieted by Dumbledore raising his hands and again clearing his throat at a greater volume than used before.

"It is the attitude of the Faculty of Hogwarts is that Myrtle is to be treated with the respect and dignity of any visitor to Hogwarts as well that of your fellow students. Any implication that she is other than a full human will be dealt with immediately and strongly, ranging from loss of any or ALL house points to the expulsion of any student or students involved. Do I make myself quite clear?"

The deafening silence apparently satisfied Dumbledore.

"Good. Right now, Myrtle is an honored guest of Gryffindor House, and will remain so until she decides to seek other accommodations. I have also put at her and Harry's disposal one of the sealed suites in the Gryffindor Tower."

"I would also like to thank everyone who made contributions of clothing to Myrtle so that she can be suitably attired. In addition, I have given permission for Harry to leave Hogwarts to seek counsel regarding the decisions of the Ministry of Magic as well as any necessary shopping, plus he is to b e excused from class attendance for the rest of the week."

"Now, regarding the popular press. I haven't had a chance to review the latest editions, I can only say that they may not have all of the facts and may be involved in pure speculation and rumour mongering. If anyone is interested, copies of the three documents have been placed on a table outside of the Staffroom on the ground floor. Please read them at your leisure. I've also placed a copy of the school's Rules of Conduct beside them in case you've misplaced your own copy."

"Now, before we all sit down and eat our breakfast, I do have some serious words for everyone: Respect, Integrity, Circumspection. There. Time for breakfast!"

Myrtle stood up and held up her hand.

Dumbledore was surprised to see his former ghost asking to speak. "Please, Myrtle, come forward."

Myrtle came forward and turned around to face everyone.

"I'd like to thank everyone for the gifts of clothing that you've provided. Yesterday came as a shock to me, Harry and a whole bunch of other students. I do need to say one thing: I am going to be returning the School uniforms and robes that were donated. My current status as a magical creature means that I cannot attend classes. In fact, the reason for my death was due to the fact that I was failing, and failing miserably, and would have not passed the OWLs at the end of term. I've had twenty years to think about it, and Professor Dumbledore and my master Harry agrees with my decision. Thank you."

She walked down and resumed her seat, getting a hug from Hermione, Harry and Ron; and then reaching out for the platters of food that were passing around the table. Normal conversations resumed though were generally low-keyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: got my annual lung-sucking chest cold, am now am on the Z-PAC antibiotics and a headache that won't stop. Even typing on the laptop while letting the TV drone is getting to be too much. Which also explains why the chapters are episodic and tend to be fairly short. I finish a scene and fire it off before I make a brain-dead mistake and have to retype everything form memory. Considering that my brain is clogged with mucus and my chest muscles hurt from all the coughing, I may be writing this on Saturday but may not get it done until Wednesday...

- Seventh Chapter -

Harry stepped out of the Floo fireplace at Gringotts main branch with Myrtle right behind him, again holding on to his right hand with both of hers for all it was worth.

Harry looked around and found a familiar shade of red hair walking towards him.

"Good afternoon. Mister Potter? Miss Myrtle? Good. I'm Bill Weasley and I'll be handling your queries and managing any necessary paperwork. Not my usual job as I'm a Curse Breaker but I've recently transferred and volunteered to help you. Come this way, and we'll get started. Tea? Coffee? Water? Cookies? Cakes?"

Bill Weasley ushered them into a quiet office that looked more like a reading room rather than a traditional banker's office. At Harry and Myrtle's amazed expressions, Bill chuckled.

"The intention for Gringotts is to assist you in ordering your affairs and ensuring that you are happy and comfortable with your decisions. Not like the traditional banking that you saw with Hagrid when you were picking up a certain item from the vaults a few years ago. While this is the Wizarding World, the goblins running this establishment see the changes taking place on the Muggle side of things and are experimenting to see what the reception is like."

"Ah, this is a big change," said Harry as he sat down in a very comfortable chair and was handed a tea with cookies by a young goblin maid, then looked over at Myrtle sitting beside him, with an incredulous expression on her face. "First time, Myrtle?"

"Yes," came the squeak. She blushed and spoke a bit more firmly. "It's nothing like I had imagined. I mean, the main hall looked like it but this, this is totally different."

Bill Weasley grinned, showing that he'd also received a hearty helping of the family cheekiness and charm. "Trust Gringotts to be totally unexpected. Hopefully, we can exceed your expectations."

He sat down in the third chair and reached over and pulled up a familiar-looking folder. "We used our connections with the Ministry of magic to update our files on you with regards to your current ahem activities and change of status. Pulling a second folder and placing it on top of the first, he commented "We've also added Miss Myrtle's file from the Ministry of Magic as well as from Hogwarts, since she has been classified as being your ward. The unfortunate news is that your original information was exculpated from both sets of records. This is standard practices when someone dies and becomes a ghost as all legal entitlements belonging to the original person end with their death. I'm sorry, but that's to protect the descendants."

"Oh, my," whispered Myrtle. "I know my full name, but I guess the words of a ghost..." tears leaked out from her eyes. Harry reached over and hugged her close, while Bill handed her a box of tissues.

"Yes, not admissible in a court of law and all that. However, I've sicked our best legal experts on whether the MofM's decision can be appealed and what it would take, plus what their recommendations are for going forward. Second bit of bad news: the decision holds water legally and is actually a best-case scenario."

"OK, you had some requests that you wanted to put into place, didn't you Mister Potter?"

"Please,just call me Harry. Myrtle's been made totally dependent upon me and I'm her master. This means that... that... " Harry blushed while Myrtle looked at him and blushed even more.

Bill Weasley chuckled. "I perfectly understand. You got thrown into this situation and you have no control over anything, and you're scrambling around like crazy. The legal beagles (not dogs but goblins - small joke) have come up with several possible scenarios, and I'll shuffle between them as we explore your options and intentions."

"So, leaving THAT aside, what do you want to do first and foremost, Mist... er Harry?"

Harry looked at his hands, then at Myrtle who blushed yet again, then at Bill. "Is it possible that Myrtle can have her own money? I mean, right now, if she wants to buy anything, she has to come to me. I... I want... want her to have at least some control over her life, control that no one can revoke." He nodded and looked at Bill.

Bill rubbed his chin. "No one can revoke... pretty nigh impossible, but the goblins did come up with one scenario that would ensure that she does have a life stipend and any funds remaining at the time of her death becomes part of her estate. It's been tried in the past and there are legal precedents that will ensure that it works." Bill started to blush as he looked back and forth between them.

Harry clued in and looked at Bill sharply. "Something sounds like it is going to be extremely embarrassing."

Bill chuckled and pulled a small folder out from the pile. "This is what the goblins have called the best option to satisfy your requirements. It does involve some embarrassment on both of your parts, and may result in some amount of ostracism. Anything else that they came up with have been broken by the lawyers."

Harry frowned. "OK. We'll put that aside right now. Is there anything that I can do about the Dursleys?"

Bill's eyebrows climbed. "Well, according to the financials, the monies that the Dursleys received for taking care of you is still continuing and it is not a major draw on your funds, rather the estates of your parents. You wish that to continue?"

"Yes, but can ... can... Merlin's Beard! It's hard to say this without sounding like I'm a rapacious money-grubber... OK, here goes: can you make what the Dursleys receive conditional on their not fighting whatever arrangement I make for Myrtle."

Myrtle looked at Harry with a gob-smacked expression and Bill laughed.

"No, I'm not laughing at you two, but that's what the goblins put down - we have four proposals from them on this. First is that they are cut off, period, flat. Second, is that they continue to receive the funds until your seventeenth birthday. Third, they receive the same funds as long as you are alive. And fourth, they receive the funds as well as a university endowment fund for Dudley, to be paid when he attends a college, university or polytechnical school and graduates before his twenty-first birthday, when he will receive an equivalent amount of money. They get to choose which of options two through four they want. The one condition is that they do not pursue any legal or journalist outlets on any matter related to you or your activities. Otherwise, it's option one. Also, accepting any option is irrevocable. Right now, you need only sign option one, and your signature will be reflected through the others but they will not be legally binding until one of them is signed. The kicker is that they have 48 hours from when you sign the first document to make up their minds or seek legal counsel. I guess you want to deliver this little bombshell personally."

Harry brooded then looked up. "No, not that way that you're implying but I want to protect Myrtle from them."

"Ah, good, they'd anticipated that. I have a new will for you that specifically refers to to Myrtle and protecting her, plus the two agreements in front of you now. Depending upon your decisions, the will will be adjusted to match your requirements. Your will specifically states that the Dursleys will have no interest in your estate other than the documents that you sign today."

"That's it? That's all that I have to do?" queried Harry.

"No," answered Bill, pulling some smaller documents from under the pile on the table. "This sets up a drawing account that Myrtle can use, which receives a monthly contribution from your assets, roughly the equivalent of forty thousand pounds after taxes. Without that first document, this money is not protected and someone in control of your estate can cancel the account and its contributions. THAT document (and pointing at the first folder) solidifies your legal position in addition to that set by the Ministry. Myrtle, I just need your signature here and here, and Harry needs to sign here and here."

Spinning the two documents around, he proffered quills for each to sign with. Swapping the documents after they had signed, they did their signatures again then passed the pens back to Bill.

Smiling, Bill placed the documents in a folder, and pulled out a small packet that he handed to Myrtle. "This is your banking card that you can use for purchases. It is tied to your bank account where there is your first month's deposit. You'll be receiving the paystub for this in a few days. Please read the information sheets and hang on to the paystubs as you will have to declare your taxes at the end of the year. Also, this packet contains 100 pounds in currency. Oh, yes welcome to the 1990s."

Myrtle laughed, for the first time showing real humour and not looking like a deer caught in bright lights. "this means, that I can dash out of here and spend all this money and Harry can't do anything?" She asked archly with a twinkle in her eyes, looking at Harry's stunned expression.

Bill coughed into his hand and smiled at her. "Well, you'd probably get as far as the doors and spend the hundred pounds, but Harry can cancel the card and the bank account. That's what the first agreement is all about."

"Just teasing, Harry, really I was" whispered Myrtle while placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

He nodded. "This is getting way to serious, but I knew that things would be like this if it's the best way of keeping you safe." He smiled at Myrtle. "OK, what is that first document?"

"It sets up a lifetime annuity out of Harry's estate with sufficient funds to ensure that Myrtle will receive the specified amount plus cost-of-living increases. It's based upon the current life-expectancy of witches and wizards plus a generous factor that takes into account your unique circumstances. It classifies Myrtle as being part of Harry's household with duties specific to Harry as well as whatever else he personally assigns with your agreement. Um, it starts immediately after the document is signed."

Bill coughed into his hand and looked embarrassed. "Here's the kicker. Myrtle's only position that is in this document is an ancient medieval one that has fallen into disuse. However, all similar documents like this that have been challenged in court have stood. "

Harry and Myrtle looked at each other and looked back at Bill. Harry swallowed, and then swallowed again. "OK, this is going to be super embarrassing, I just know it. Bill, just what is this mysterious position?"

Bill looked down and then at both of them.

"Bed warmer."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Thanks for the two recent reviews. I wasn't sure if my ironic sense of humour and slow pace for the story was working but some people do like it.

Once again, the old admonishment: the original characters are still the intellectual property of the copyright-holders, and this is intended for your enjoyment only.

- Seventh Chapter -

Harry and Myrtle looked at each other and looked back at Bill. Harry swallowed, and then swallowed again. "OK, this is going to be super embarrassing, I just know it. Bill, just what is this mysterious position?"

Bill looked down and then at both of them.

"Bed warmer."

"WHAAAT!" went Harry and Myrtle simultaneously.

Bill held up his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger, but this is what the goblins came up with."

Harry did a palm-plant and then then looked up at Bill. "Just when was the last time that this was used?"

Bill reached for the folder that contained the documents and opened it. "It was here, and they marked the section with a note. Ah, here it is" and pulled a piece of paper stuck to a page, and looking at the entry. "Two hundred years ago, and at Hogwarts of all places. Pardon, there's something written on the note. Lessee... Sorry but the goblin used an unsharpened quill for some reason so it's almost illegible... The conniving old devil... Sorry that's what was written here. He must have changed quills as the rest is quite legible. 'Maintained residence at Hogwarts while a student along with BW.' "

"Let's look at who was resident at Hogwarts at this time..." reaching across the table, he pulled a book out of the pile of documents, and found a matching piece of paper stuck to another page. "Ah, here's the reference. Oh my, this is unusual. An English Lord who was found to exhibit magic at the age of eighteen after suffering a head injury, joined Hogwarts and was assigned to Gryffindor. Oh, here's something interesting... maintained residence in the 'Solar'. Didn't Dumbledore say something about the sealed suites in the Gryffindor Tower? He's probably referring to the same thing."

"Sorry, I'm rattling along. Here's the reference: 'Duddley, first Lord of Dursley'."

He looked up at Harry and Myrtle's expressions and started laughing, followed by Harry snickering and then rolling back in the chair with a full-blown laugh. Myrtle looked at each of them and shook her head.

Harry settled first and straightened up. "Is there any connection between this Lord Dursley and the Dursleys that I have been staying at?"

"Not in this pile, but would this bit of information make any difference to your decisions?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, still struggling not to laugh. "No, but if there is a connection, no matter how slight, we should take it into account and plan accordingly. Can you ask them to give me, no US, a short background on my uncle's side of the family and whether or not there is a real connection or that it's just a really ironic coincidence."

"in the meantime," Harry leaned forward and took Myrtle's hand in his, "when do we have to sign these and set our plans into action?"

"These?" Bill waved his hand over the folders. "These can wait for a day or two if you don't plan on making any changes to them. If you do want to make changes, you should do so before you head back to Hogwarts. I guess that your next stop is lunch as well as doing some shopping?"

Harry blushed and coughed into his hand, while Myrtle blushed even more. "Pretty much. I thought ... thought... oh, jumping jellies!... we... we... we'd go into London and get Myrtle new clothes. I know that everyone contributed something but I thought, no, I KNEW, that she would like to have new clothes and not someone's hand-me-downs. I got that at the Dursleys and hated it once I knew different. Sorry, Myrtle, I know that I'm making a decision for you but I thought that you'd enjoy the day, regardless of whether you bought just a handkerchief or nothing."

Myrtle leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Harry. I appreciate the hand-me-downs and am thankful for them, and I'm thankful that you want to go shopping with me for new items."

Bill coughed. "Actually, Harry. I have taken that into account, and have the same forms for you to sign to set up your own drawing account, with the same funds going in each month as for Miss Myrtle. I've also assumed that you may decide to shop in Muggle London and not simply Daigon Alley, so I've had Ministry-approved identification prepared. Essentially, Harry is your closest living relative and you are his ward, adopted. Embarrassing but not uncalled for since he is the holder of a small fortune and your parents' will did stipulate that if anything happened to the, you were to become a ward of Harry's father. The unfortunate part is that they died just before Harry's father died in unfortunate circumstances. Harry's father's will stipulated that their only child would inherit the family fortunes as well as any other legal bindings, and you have no other close family members except for your godfather, who is currently unavailable."

"There you go, Harry's your guardian and she's your ward, and it's all very embarrassing but perfectly legal. Your papers also include business cards for your family lawyers with direct telephone lines and located on the Strand, a very reputable street for law firms. Essentially, these are the legal beagles that put together the package and who are used by Gringotts for situations like this."

Placing the signature cards for Harry's account in front of him and proferring the quill, Bill watched as Harry singed in the indicated locations, the passed over another small package to Harry, then reached behind him and pulled two small bags from under the desk.

"This is for you, Miss Myrtle, and this is for you Harry. Please don't loose them. Not impossible to replace but just takes some time."

A gentle ringing came from the far side of the room. "Telephone," said Bill. "I'd asked that we not be disturbed unless it's important." He walked over and picked up the headset and talked quietly with whoever was on the other end. Putting down the phone, he walked back.

"Slight change of plans. You apparently have guests who are eager to join you. Apparently, they came through the Floo network from Hogwarts with a note from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. They're waiting for you by the entrance."

Harry stood with Myrtle rising to stand beside him. "What's going to happen with all of this?"

Bill laughed. "I'll close and lock the room so nothing will be disturbed until we get back. Right now, it's lunch time and I've been ordered to take everyone out for lunch and shopping. Head Goblin's orders." His expression said that it was a hard and onerous duty that had been placed on his shoulders.

"All right. Myrtle? Are you ready for lunch and a bit of shopping?"

Blushing just a bit, she nodded. "I've got to stop blushing like this. I know that things happen around you but... "

"But right now, yes, I agree. we're being pushed in a direction that we want to go forward in but a lot slower than everything or everyone else wants. OK Bill, we're ready to go."

Bill opened the door and they procceded out. Bill closed the door and placed his hand on the door and intoned "Sanctum Sanctorum" and the door became a wall section showing a painting of a medieval castle. "Hogwarts in an earlier generation," he quipped and shrugged his shoulders. "All I could think of at the moment."

Walking down the hallway toward the main banking hall, he indicated the people sitting along the wall who stood up.

Harry took the lead, drawing Myrtle up beside him. "Myrtle, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and you already know Ron and Hermione. So what do we owe the honor of this visit."

Hermione shurgged, "Well, Mrs. Weasley called the school this morning. She'd seen the Tattler ande they had you spread over the front page. Well, faster than you can say 'appaporte', she and Ginny were in Dubledore's office with Professor McGonagall, going over them like a terrier on a juicy bone."

"Next thing that Hermie and I know, we're up in the office and telling Mum what ahd been happening between you two, especially this morning. I expected her to exoplode like one of George and Fred's whiz-bangs but she sniffed and then asked about the room that you were offering them. She heard that from me, Harry, sorry."

"Next thing, we're up at the Gryffindor common room and heading for the bookcase to the left of the fireplace. Turns out it's a hidden staircase, going up to a set of rooms at the next level. Absolutely smashing rooms but I didn't get a chance to see much as Mom gave me and Hermione 'the petrifying look' that she does while she, Ginny and the professors went thought the rooms. There were a lot of them, juding from the closet doors and drawers that I could hear. They came back with Mum rubbing her fingertips together and muttering soemthing about 'clean and presentable'. She then asked where we were. Next thing you know, Hermione and I have house passes for the day and we're standing here, waiting for you to go to lunch and then go shopping. Myrtle, I think that Mum regards Harry as an honourary Weasley, and Mum now regards you as being part of our family now, regardless of what the MofM says. OW!"

The last comment was caused by Mrs. Weasley smacking her youngest son across the back of his head. "Impertinent whelp!" came her words but in a tone that spoke more of love than anger.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Myrtle. "My youngest child does rattle on but he is right. I can't let you loose with just Harry. Wouldn't be right, you're twenty years behind the times and he has absolutely no idea of what young women wear. If I understood what was reported of your speech from this morning, school clothing isn't what you need. Ginny and Hermione can give you advise on what's in and out right now, and I can do the 'disapproving mother' routine. Ron, Bill and Harry can look like doting brothers and boyfried, all terribly bored with being dragged from store to store. OK, my dear?"

Myrtle slowly nodded, overwhelmed at the friendly reception and being included in the Weasley Circus. She started welling up in tears and threw herself at Mrs. Beasley, hugging her and crying into her shoulder.

"There, there, my dear. Welcome to the family," Mrs. Wheasley murmurered into Myrtle's hair as she stroked it. "Go ahead, no need to hold it back. Yes. Yes."

Finally, Myrtle cried herself out and pulled away, taking the handkerchief that Harry provided for her and dabbing her eyes.

"So. Where are we going for lunch?" Myrtle smiled at everyone. "I've heard people talking about McDonald's. Is it as good as they say it is?"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thanks for the two recent reviews. I wasn't sure if my ironic sense of humour and slow pace for the story was working but some people do like it.

Once again, the old admonishment: the original characters are still the intellectual property of the copyright-holders, and this is intended for your enjoyment only.

- Eighth Chapter -

Harry watched Myrtle chowing down on a Quarter-Pounder with Bacon and Cheese with fries and a Coke with all of the determination of someone trying to decide if they liked something when they frankly didn't.

Myrtle put the remains of the burger on the wrapper and wiped her fingers on the napkin and then wiped her lips. "Am I missing something or is it pretty much like eating at the Little Chef?"

Mrs. Beasley snickered and patted Myrtle on the arm. "Probably it's the social thing more than anything else." Myrtle nodded and pushed the tray away, then reached back and grabbed her drink cup and slurped the remaining mouthfuls.

"I have to apologize for dragging everyone here and all," She quietly added.

Harry put down his burger and looked across the table. "Well, we'll try this again when you're in the mood for just getting out and having a snack."

Myrtle smiled and blushed. "Yes, I think that I built up all sorts of expectations. Where are we going shopping, Harry? "

"Selfridges. Way bigger than Harrods, but everyone thinks that Harrods is the place to go so it's stuffed with tourists. Add in the fact that Bill recommended it when I asked about shopping, and..."

She smiled and laughed. "You haven't been there before, have you?"

Harry blushed and looked down, then looked up with determination in his expression. He reached across the table and held her hands in his. "Don't worry. If Selfridges comes up short, we'll just have to go looking up and down the street and see what does catch your attention."

Myrtle looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was chuckling at the two of them. They snatched their hands apart and blushed furiously while everyone else laughed.

Mrs. Wesley shook her head. "When the lads were small, we used to take them into London just to see the Christmas decorations at Selfridges. It's a very good store, and one that knows about the wizarding world and our peculiarities. Of course, muggles have their own peculiarities, too. Selfridges has the motto 'the customer is always right' and they really do run the business that way. Myrtle, you'll find what you need there. Just relax and let yourself be surprised."

Myrtle nodded. "OK, let's get going then. How do we get there, floo or taxi or bus?"

"Probably two taxis, I think. One for the guys and one for the girls. That will give both of you room to look around and see the sights. Shall we pay the bill and go find a couple of taxis?"

As they piled out of the cab and got themselves organized in front of the main doors at Selfridges, someone walked out of the store and approached them.

"Mister Potter and company?", he queried with a smile.

Harry stepped forward. "That's me. Can I help you?"

"Actually, sir, it's how I can help all of you. I'm James Langley, the head of customer relations and I'd like to formally welcome you on your first visit to our establishment. If you'd like to come this way, we can get started."

They all looked at Bill, who was quietly looking anywhere but at them, then looked back and smirked. "Well, are you going in or not?"

They turned and walked after Mr. Langley as he stood beside a door held open by a doorman. "Right this way, and please just step inside."

Following the last of them in through the door, he skipped ahead of them and coughed into his hand to get their attention.

"I've been told by a certain gentleman," with a quick glance at Bill Weasley, "that this is your first trip to London and Selfridges. I've also been informed that a certain young lady is in need of a complete outfit. Rather than giving you the grand tour, I'd like to introduce you to Amanda, who is one of our product specialists and who can direct you to exactly the departments that you will need to visit."

"Also, I'd like to present you with your own shopping bags. They will have our logo and colours, but that will only last until you get home. At that point, they'll become useful bags for books or shopping. Also, you'll find that you cannot over-fill the bags and will only have about five pounds to carry around. Think of them as a more portable version of your school trunk." He winked a broad wink and tapped the side of his nose.

"Now, I'd like to thank you again for your patronage on behalf of the whole Selfridges staff and store, and hope that you can find everything that you need. Here is Amanda, who will be your guide for the rest of today. Amanda?"

He bowed as Amanda stepped forward and nodded to him. He then turned and walked briskly away, fading into the distance.

"Good afternoon, I'm Amanda Worthy. I've been assigned as your personal concierge, and yes, I'm one of you too," popping a wand out of her shirt pocket that looked remarkably like a mechanical pencil. "A word of caution, I've cast a do-not-notice hex on all of us so any other customers won't find you out of the ordinary. This will make your visit more enjoyable. However, I do ask that you still aim for a low-key approach, so please, no flying the brooms down the hallways or apparating yourself around; and we'll get along famously, OK?"

Even Ron nodded along with everyone else, and then raised his hand. "Excuse me, does that mean we'll get house points deducted?"

Everyone laughed and Amanda shook her head. "No, no house points, though I think that your mother would be having words with you. I've been told that Myrtle is in need of a complete outfitting..."

Myrtle rasied her hand, and blushed. "I g-g-g-guess that I'll n-n-n-need u-u-un-d-d-derwear first."

Amanda smiled. "That's OK, Myrtle. Just relax. Selfridges is here to serve you. First stop will be our fitting department, where you'll get measured. At least, the ladies will be measured. The guys will be seated in the reading area outside."

Amanda's smile turned absoltuley malicious as she looked at Harry, Ron and Bill.

An hour later, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Myrtle exited the fitting department to find the three males sitting in the small "reading area", trying to look interested in women's and popular culture magazines while surrounded with racks of bra-and-pantie sets.

Harry and Ron's smiles said more about "thanks for rescuing us", which resulted in the three young ladies laughing at them while Amanda trailed along behind, hard-pressed to maintain a neutral businesslike expression.

Hermione couldn't resist twisting the dagger a bit. "Sorry fellows, but we're going to be here a while. Now that we all know our sizes, we have to start getting 'foundations'. So grab your bags and follow us while we pick them out. We're now ready to start shooping with a vengeance!"


End file.
